Troops: Sins Of The Father
by KenSNJ
Summary: Davin Felth arrives on Earth and finds things have changed for the Empire. CH5: Veers confronted, Pietts reunited, and Needa's back
1. Davin's Arrivial

I own nothing except the NYPD, DEA and FBI characters. Law & Order characters and Davin Felth are the property of their owners.  
"In the Crininal Justice System. The Imperial Starfleet is responsible for investigating and prosecuting crimes occured in this galaxy. These are their stories"  
This fic is written in tribute to Jerry Orbach. So, forgive the reusing of Lennie's wisecracks. Davin Felth for those who don't know is the Stormtrooper in Ep4 that says "Look, Sir. Droids."

A jury entered a courtroom. Jack McCoy looked up at the jury. The forewoman handed a piece of paper to a court officer who gave it to Judge Amanda Anderlee.  
"Has the jury reached a verdict"  
"We have your honor." The defendant rose.  
"On the first count of the indictment, murder in the first degree. How do you find"  
"We find the defendant, Firmus Piett, guilty"  
"On the second count of the indictment, murder in the first degree. How do you find"  
"We find the defendant, Firmus Piett, guilty"  
"On the third count of the indictment, murder in the first degree. How do you find"  
"We find the defendant, Firmus Piett, guilty"  
"On the fourth count of the indictment, murder in the first degree. How do you find"  
"We find the defendant, Firmus Piett, guilty"  
"On the fifth count of the indictment, murder in the first degree. How do you find"  
"We find the defendant, Firmus Piett, guilty." This continued for an hour. McCoy stood up and watched as two Stormtroopers escorted Piett away.

"It's ironic, Piett killed all these people here and now they're going to kill him"  
"I wonder if they convicted on the facts or on public outrage?' Asked ADA Borgia.  
"What matters is they convicted him." Arthur Branch came up to them.

Tevin Felth narrating.  
"New York City. Eight Million People. One Million Criminals. Seventy-five thousand Imperial Army and Navy personnel with full police powers. I'm one of them." A Hummer H2 is seen moving along a highway. "I'm called Tevin, how I was named I don't know. My life is pretty simple in a way, house, two cars, two droids, one of which is very annoying at times. This is Kelly, my sweet wife for a litle over two years. We have a wonderful little girl together. That's about as much as I can think of right now."

RIKER'S ISLAND JAIL Captain Michael Piett followed a guard to a meeting room. Inside sat his father.  
"What's wrong"  
"Veers, was the mastermind behind everything. He threatened to kill you if I told anyone. I've heard that General Felth is due to arrive soon. Michael, tell him what happened"  
"It's not over yet. There's a chance that McCoy knowingly stacked a jury in his favor and knowing McCoy, he probably did"  
"Veers put a cyber control into me. Everytime he saw me try to fight it, he shocked me. Your Earthling companions destroyed the control device. So, now I'll just sit and wait for my execution to arrive"  
"Why didn't you tell McCoy"  
"Veers is still a free man and McCoy wouldn't even listen to me. If Felth has as much hatred for Veers as I think he does. He'll listen." Michael looked at his father and left.

"No, Sir. We haven't found your missing candy bars yet." Joseph Rodgers made a gesture with his hand. "But we'll get right on it." Erik Jensen snickered. "He proably ate them and now he's reporting them stolen so the company replaces them for free"  
"Then we'll go through this routine again with him. I'm not playing his game anymore. I'll put him in jail, Erik."

An Imperial Shuttle landed at the building's helipad. David and Hector went to meet it. The ship's lone occupant exited.  
"Where's my son"  
"He's busy"  
"WIth what'  
"Acting like a moron"  
"That sounds like him." Hector motioned them inside. David pointed out a desk in the squadroom or "Officer's Club" as Erik put it.  
"This is his space. Pardon his mess, he's a slob"  
"I pardoned it for 15 years. Nothing he could do surprises me anymore"  
"You wouldn't even be surprised by your grandchild"  
"Thank you, Hector"  
"He married some Earth girl and had a kid? Well, that's full circle. His mother was from Earth. She had Tevin a few days after the Emperor married us and named him"  
"Nice one too." David glared at Hector. "Go tell Tevin his father's here and a little annoyed"  
"I'm not annoyed. Just upset that I had to find out about my grandchild from secondhand information." 


	2. Settling In at the Office

I own nothing except the NYPD, DEA and FBI characters. Law & Order characters and Davin Felth are the property of their owners.  
"In the Crininal Justice System. The Imperial Starfleet is responsible for investigating and prosecuting crimes occured in this galaxy. These are their stories."

HOME OF TEVIN FELTH, QUEENS VILLAGE, NEW YORK

"Tevin, how many times have I asked you not to leave dirty dishes around?" Kelly Felth looked around for Tevin. Chasing Tevin had become sort of a hobby for her. "Now what?" She screamed as the phone rang. "David, what do you want? No, he's not around. Maybe he hit traffic somewhere. Try his cell phone, if he answers it." Tevin had a habit of not answering his cell phone when he didn't want to be bothered. A yellow H2 pulled up. "Dave, he just got back." Tevin walked in and sat on the couch.  
"Tevin, David wants to talk to you"  
"Why"  
"I'm putting you on speaker. He won't move"  
"Your father's here"  
"So, give him an LIRR ticket and a Metrocard"  
"He wants to talk to you"  
"I just spent an hour sitting in the same spot on the LIE because some gypsy cab decided to cut between a truck and a bus and sideswiped a dollar van, and everybody has to stop and look." Kelly grabbed his hair.  
"We'll be there whenever"  
"See you then." "I'm not going back that way"  
"LIRR to Flatbush, Subway from there"  
"Fine."

After David had reminded them about Davin's uniform. Kelly had opted to travel along a route that avoided the LIE.The ride to Manhattan was uneventful except for the delivery truck blocking the street under the elevated subway line and Tevin complaining about New York City cab drivers. Arriving at the office, they found Davin yelling at several Stormtroopers. He turned to Joe.  
"I want these men on report, complete laziness"  
"Done." He spotted Tevin.  
"I was thinking you wouldn't come"  
"Someone made me."

The ride back to Queens was very entertaining with Tevin taking what Kelly referred to as the "long way" near JFK Airport giving Davin a rundown of the city's sights.  
"Why did he go this way"  
"I don't know"  
"I hate Jamacia Avenue"  
"You hate alot of city streets"  
"Your point is"  
"Shut up and drive before we wind up in the Airport's traffic lanes." Tevin sped around several taxis and a truck. "Shouldn't be on the Belt anyway." They entered another parkway. Tevin, still speeding drove onto the median much to Kelly's dismay.  
"Is this even legal"  
"Was it legal for TIE Fighters to run red lights?" They, after Tevin stopped at three different restaurants finally made it home.  
"Why did he stop those three times"  
"I have no idea. He can be very odd at times." Tevin began pulling random items out of the cabinets. Kelly started putting them back.  
"You can be very strange"  
"Your problem with that is"  
"You look like a fool." Tevin stared at her.

Dinner was uneventful, considering that their daughter kept throwing food at Tevin. "Gee, I wonder where that was learned from? Tevin would throw food at the nanny droid if he didn't like it." Kelly's brother A.J. has also joined them. Tevin kept a close watch on the neighbor who was calling the police. "Dad, I think you're going to want to intrioduce yourself to the nosy neighbor." Tevin went over to the window.  
"While you're calling the cops on my father, make sure you tell them about your mess in my yard"  
"Go screw yourself." Tevin drew a blaster.  
"Now he's pulled a gun on me. Yes, I'm pressing charges." Tevin walked away.  
"He's going to spend another night at Riker's"  
"Does he do that all the time"  
"Every time we're doing something out back, he's calling the cops. His mess on the other hand is being handled in civil court"  
"What mess"  
"He hired a contractor to install a fence after we had the pool installed.

The next morning, Tevin made his way into work as usual. He went to his desk and found Michael Piett sitting there.  
"What are you doing there"  
"I was told to wait here"  
"Well, this is my desk"  
"Where's your name"  
"Right there, smartass"  
"Oh, there it is. I guess one couldn't see it with all this clutter"  
"Now move"  
"Make me"  
"DAD"  
"I'm shaking." Davin stormed into the room.  
"Captain, vacate that desk"  
"You need to get a life." Hector walked in.  
"Piett, I leave you alone for ten minutes and you're starting trouble"  
"Like father, like son."

The rest of the day went by without much in the way of events. Events to Davin was anything requiring deployment of heavy equipment. Tevin had noted that someone had left an empty coffee can near the coffee maker, usually Hector. Joe walked in with someone in tow.  
"You can't hit your girlfriend"  
"She hit me first"  
"And you don't have the right to put her in intensive care." Jessie followed them.  
"And you're lucky you weren't shot for kicking me"  
"She would too." Tevin snickered, it was going to be one of those days. Jessie threatening to put perps in intensive care, Michael Piett; who Tevin for some reason felt sorry for was busy reading the constant strain of hate mail, Kelly deciding what to order for lunch, just common activites. Tevin often ignored the phone ringing off the hook. In fact the phone was often ignored by everyone, at least until Davin came in and yelled at Erik.  
"I'm going to kill your father"  
"Well, answer the phone then"  
"I was busy"  
"Jerry Springer is not a defense"  
"What! Who told you? JOE"  
"I'm not telling you."

That afternoon found the IRS auditing the Empire's expense reports. Among the things looked into were damges to a broom closet from Tevin and Kelly being unable to keep their hands off each other and using the fire hose to cool down, holes in the floors and ceilings "Damn termites.", Erik, Joe, and Mike billing $2,000 for a trip to Chicago "Jerry, Jerry, Jerry, Jerry, Jerry,", Tevin backing the H2 into an illegally parked truck, destroyed Stormtrooper armor, a crushed cellphone, destroyed items on Tevin's desk after he and Kelly went at it again "Jerry, Jerry, Jerry", and David billing for repairs to a damaged car. 


	3. Sins Of The Father

I own nothing except the NYPD, DEA and FBI characters. Law & Order characters and Davin Felth are the property of their owners.  
"In the Crininal Justice System. The Imperial Starfleet is responsible for investigating and prosecuting crimes occured in this galaxy. These are their stories."

HARLEM STREET "Terry, you turned off Jay-Z for this"  
"It's Motown"  
"So"  
"So, who wants to hear your music blasting all over the city?" Paul Tyson was never one to know when he was losing a battle. He often boasted that he could operate anything that moved. Terry Jackson was used by now to Paul's boasting and his often annoying rap music. Paul had been a TIE pilot assigned to the Moffship's personal escort, but after running into Terry had chosen to remain on Earth. Terry meanwhile had been with the NYPD until the mass departures after the Empire had exposed numerous layers of dirty cops. The two had met during one of the many massive attacks on the city ordered by Moff Thomas Jerjerrod. Paul had been sent to recruit locals to assist in defending Grand Moff Houston from Jerjerrod's troops. Tevin along with Kelly had gone seeking aid in launching a massive attack against the Death Star IV, eventually finding themselves madly in love and Bryn Khayman personally leading the attack on the battle station's construction site at Gratha. Paul thought about all that alot often forgetting things like a ringing cellphone or filling out the paperwork. But, he had to admit it. His life had improved since that battle station had been destroyed. Terry watched as Paul held a young woman close to him.  
"Yo, got a call, one of our officers was attacked"  
"Who"  
"Piett. I guess someone took revenge on him for what his old man did. Two PD detectives are there." They left after Paul finished making out with the woman.  
"You may wind up marrying her"  
"She's just booty call"  
"Until you're on Maury Povich 'cause she says you're the baby's father"  
"That will never happen"  
"She'll call Rommel and put your butt in the sling." They arrived at the scene and were greeted by one of the detectives.  
"Odafin Tutuola"  
"The gentle one." Terry responded. The other detective appeared.  
"John Munch"  
"The loony one." Paul was trying to be funny again.  
"Someone beat and sodomized him with a pipe. I guess someone was upset his father hung himself before the state could strap him down and inject him. I know I would have enjoyed watching that. I still think that someone didn't want his execution all over the news." Munch was ranting.  
"There he goes again on his theories"  
"Lucky for the guy who did this, General Felth is still closing out old cases."

Tevin's breathing had some form of rhythm to it. Kelly stared at him wondering how they could have found happiness in the middle of a war of all things. Not only that, but had created a life. She had woken up to the baby crying but found Davin who had been awaken by the neighbor being annoying tending to it. Tevin mumbled something about the baby's crying.  
"Your dad took care of it. Those morons next door woke him up"  
"Can't they ever stop picking fights with us"  
"I guess they will when they find themselves in court or Rikers"  
"More like when a TIE Fighter trashes their brand new Mercedes SUV." She punched him playfully. Things like that made their lives better. He went back to sleep. She went to get something from the kitchen. The phone rang.  
"Who could that be at this time?" Kelly answered it.  
"Paul, what's going on? Is he okay? Who was that? Munch is always ranting about something. I'll tell him and him too"  
"What?" Tevin was in the room looking for his famous six-alarm chili.  
"Mike was attacked by someone. Munch thinks it had to do with his father. I threw that chili out before it puts your father in medical"  
"Munch always thinks up some crazy theory."

CHATTERBOX - FLUSHING, QUEENS "Today? Not gonna happen." David walked into the beauty parlor that many of the Empire's female officers frequented.  
"Liz been here today?" He asked the lady at the desk.  
"Attitude like hers, I'd remember if she was here." The phone rang "Chatterbox. When? Today? Not gonna happen"  
"Where could she have gone"  
"Try the deli"  
"I was there. They told me she was here." A scream was heard from a back room.  
"Bikini wax. She'll be here tomorrow." She went on."Today? Not gonna happen." David left.

MERCY HOSPITAL Mike Piett sat up in his bed. Fin was asking him about the attack. Munch was going on another theory again. He stared at Tevin.  
"Can you toss that wacko out"  
"John, coffee." Munch left. After Mike had finished Fin left him alone with Tevin who was laughing.  
"What"  
"Munch's ramblings are cracking me up"  
"I thought it was me"  
"No. What happened to you isn't funny. My father's ordering a guard placed on you. Stormtroopers, orders to shoot first and call me later unless the person's on the list of staff or permitted visitors"  
"I feel a lot safer."

"Where's Jessie"  
"Try the diner. She, Erik, and Joe usually stop there for lunch. Why"  
"Her 61s are MIA"  
"So"  
"Felth wants me to lean on her"  
"We're getting our nails done tomorrow. I'll tell her." David looked at her.  
"Don't make that face"  
"What face"  
"The one you always make when I talk about female beauty"  
"I don't make a face at that"  
"Yes, you do." Liz mocked his facial expression. David grabbed her and just held her forgetting about the missing paperwork. She was more to him than she knew. Somehow she had seen through his silence and eventually fell for him. Kelly had introduced them at her wedding after noticing David giving her the eye. They had fallen in love on the spot although his silence had kept it hidden from her.

LARRY"S CONSTRUCTION SUPPLIES "Did you sell a pipe last night"  
"Why"  
"Imperial Officer was attacked with one last night"  
"Don't know. Not involved." Fin was losing patience with the man.  
"How 'bout I haul your ass down to the joint for obstruction"  
"Someone came in last night, paid cash for a lead pipe, said he wanted to whack some terrorist's kid"  
"So you can't tell us his name"  
"Like I said, he paid cash."

Mike was released later that day. Despite being told to go home and rest, he went to the office. Tossing out the hate mail of the day, he settled on one of Tevin's magazines. Hector was having a cup of cold coffee while Paul and Terry were arguing over music again. This was normal for the Empire's officers nowadays.  
"You know, if you have nothing to do. Make fresh coffee"  
"I don't touch the stuff, makes my father insane"  
"I was talking to the trooper behind you"  
"Tevin's father said he is go where I go. Something about whoever attacked me might try to do it again." Hector looked at the trooper. Strange, he was never told about that. He figured David would have told him about the trooper, but David was busy keeping up on paperwork.

"Tevin, wake up." Kelly smacked him with the pillow.  
"What"  
"Why is there a Stormtrooper in the yard"  
"Mike's guard detail. My father won't release it until the guy who attacked him's caught and made an example of. That, and it annoys the neighbors. A.J's being reassigned to IDC"  
"Why"  
"Something about IDC needing a few squads of Stormtroopers to combat the gang problem and his unit was picked"  
"Good luck to him." IDC was as bad as Riker's at times. In fact, inmates were often moved between Riker's and IDC because of security issues and the random deployment of Stormtroopers kept the inmates at IDC very much in line.

Mike had very much enjoyed watching the day to day operations as he was still on medical leave. Fin and Munch had interviewed several leads but found no one willing to talk until Fin threatened to arrest them. Paul had also been looking into leads and found the same uncooperativeness until using a squad of Stormtroopers to turn their places were mentioned.  
"You know anything or are you just shutting up"  
"I don't what you're talking about"  
"Corporal, toss this place." Paul said to a Stormtrooper.  
"Okay, I know this guy at the bar, said Piett trashed his brand new Beamer. He heard the son was in town and wanted to 'jack him up'. That's all I know"  
"What bar"  
"It's a biker bar"  
"Where"  
"Cops aren't welcome." Paul motioned at another trooper.  
"Place him in custody as a material witness"  
"You can't do that"  
"He just did." The trooper said, enjoying how relaxed the Empire had become in recent times. Paul turned to the trooper holding the man's bags.  
"Dump them there and finish tossing the place"  
"Yes, Sir." The trooper returned to his work. Paul would deal with this suspect himself. Special Vicitims ADA Casey Novak had visited the office to piece SVU evidence and statements with Imperial evidence and statements. She and Davin had agreed that the perp would also face a hate crimes charge. Tevin had stopped by IDC to ensure A.J.'s unit was in place. He of course found and helped A.J. remove a Latin King from a cell along with another pair of Stormtroopers. The inmate kicked at Tevin's face. Tevin and A.J. grabbed the inmate and threw him against the wall. Several Stormtroopers took the inmate and placed him in another cell.  
"Normal for this place"  
"Just make sure they don't get your blaster"  
"I'll shoot them first." Tevin snickered. His brother-in-law had a way with humor, even in the IDC.  
"You're the brother I never had, thank you Jabba the Hutt"  
"What happened"  
"Jabba hired someone to kill my mother because she got mixed up with the wrong people. By the time dad got around to dealing with Jabba, the Rebellion had killed him and his goons. He was pissed, Palpatine issued a direct order that I was more important to him than the upcoming battle at Endor. Of course, Palpatine was destroyed by Vader and the Empire fell apart despite Thrawn and Daala's efforts to reclaim the galaxy. That's where all this crap with Piett and company began. Rommel at least knows how best to use the troops in an effective manner. Expect to be deployed to Riker's at some point." A.J. smiled under his helmet.

"How's he handling IDC"  
"His temper at times, he'll survive. I hope"  
"Tevin, why don't we take a night out on the town"  
"When"  
"I don't know. Just go out and forget about this place for a night. Come home wasted and with our clothes a mess after doing it in the car"  
"Could happen. Sooner than you think." He threw his arms around her and fell asleep. She stared at his firm chest watching it go up and down. He was alot of things to her; friend, husband, knight in white armor, father to her baby. She found out a few months after their wedding that an OTB had been taking bets on their marriage. Tevin of course told the OTB that it would be shut down for that and it was. The next morning Tevin awoke to one of the most annoying sounds in the city, a gypsy cab had parked itself outside and was honking its horn He called to the Stormtroopers outside.  
"Cut that jerk a summons for waking me up"  
"Yes, Sir." Kelly stirred but wasn't awake yet. Davin was up and about making coffee and toast. Mike also got up muttering something about how the neighbors were going to get a TIE surprise.  
"Where's Kelly"  
"Sleeping"  
"Who called that cab"  
"Not me." Tevin looked at Mike.  
"I didn't call it. I swear." Kelly came in.  
"Did A.J. come home last night"  
"He's staying with someone in Manhattan until his deployment to IDC is over"  
"Who? That girlfriend he never told me about? She's a stripper." Mike just went wide-eyed.  
"He's dating a stripper and I'm not"  
"He as far as I know, has been seeing her for about a week now"  
"That is just wrong. Mixed in with a stripper"  
"Mike, shut up." Breakfast continued in the normal manner. Mike was due to return to duty although the detail hadn't been lifted yet, so he was assigned to traffic detail with Tevin which released the guard for the day. Kelly was taking the baby to the doctor for her shots. Davin and Casey Novak were still working out the charges to be filed against Mike's attacker.  
"How are you getting to her doctor"  
"Bus, since A.J. still has the other car"  
"When is he returning that"  
"I don't know. It's better for him to have it then for it to sit in the driveway"  
"With gas prices the way they are, you want to drive the H2 around all over the place"  
"The Empire pays for the gas"  
"No, they don't"  
"It's an Imperial Service Vehicle, it gets serviced the same as Army Patrol Vehicles." 


	4. War Stories

I own nothing except the NYPD, DEA and FBI characters. Law & Order characters and Davin Felth are the property of their owners.  
"In the Crininal Justice System. The Imperial Starfleet is responsible for investigating and prosecuting crimes occured in this galaxy. These are their stories."

"Look what you did now, you stupid greaseball." C-3PO was ranting because R2-D2 had tripped him and caused him to spill a pot of coffee. R2 beeped a response to him. "Why should I care that we're stuck working for the Empire. After all, it's better work than what we were doing how much use have they found for us." R2 beeped for him to shut up. "Oh, switch off. I'm not the one carrying the plans to the Death Star. Remember that next time Master Tevin mentions his father looking for you." R2 ran off with 3PO chasing him and still yakking. David watched the exchange and turned to Hector.  
"Remind me why we have them"  
"They were left in Tevin's custody along with Khayman's Hummer." Liz walked up on them. "I found them rummaging through secure files. Tevin figured that Khayman left them here because 3PO tends to be very annoying at times." David agreed with his wife's reasoning. Compared to Erik and Joe's constant back and forth regarding the things women do on Jerry Springer that David found annoying, 3PO was very annoying. "No, I will not stop following you. Last time I let you go off by yourself you got lost. You blind tin can." The droids were arguing again. David watched this exchange between the two droids. C-3PO kicked R2 as R2 went on about how 3PO always seemed to fall apart. "That's beside the point, so what if I was built by Darth Vader himself. You always seem to be insulting me. That is going to stop." Hector stared at the two droids.  
"Vader built that"  
"The files say that Vader was a 9 year old named Anakin Skywalker when 3PO was built. R2 was in the service of the Naboo Royal Court. He was gray as of the start of the Clone Wars. After Genosis, he was plated gold by Senator Amidala and had his memory wiped after the Clone Wars. Because he has a big fat mouth. He spent the next 20 years with various masters doing various jobs along with R2, before winding up back at the Alderaan Royal Court in the service of Captain Antillies and Princess Leia Organa. There they found themselves nearly working for Owen Lars on his moisture farm, but Tevin's father got there while R2 was running away looking for Obi-Wan Kenobi. They then found themselves on the first Death Star assisting in the escape of Princess Leia. At the Battle of Yavin, R2 was in Luke Skywalker's X-Wing." Liz stopped to take a drink. "At Hoth, the droids were separated with 3PO going to Bespin and getting blasted apart, a Wookie put his head on backwards, and R2 going with Skywalker to Dagobah. At Endor, they went with the ground team where R2 got blasted and the locals thought 3PO was a god. After Endor, they found themselves in all sorts of adventures, until the Solo children were born and Skywalker began training new Jedi, Khayman and Durron among them. Then they came here and that's where Khayman's detailed accounts of their use begins." Liz took a few breaths, then turned to her husband and brother-in-law. "Read the files yourselves, unless you sleep in a crib. I don't read stories." She handed them the files on the two droids.  
"You know Hector will lose them. Better make copies"  
"I do not lose stuff"  
"Where's your cellphone? I rest my case"  
"You are extremely stupid. It's on the charger"  
"Oh really, then why is Erik calling a 900 number on it?" Liz stepped in.  
"Before it comes to blows. Their cellphones look alike"  
"We don't fight in front of Erik"  
"I've seen you two fight in front of him several times." Liz was used to them arguing all the time.  
"Hector, go screw with the Roosevelt Tram. David, go get something to eat." That caught Davin's attention.  
"Those two are in charge here"  
"They spend more time arguing then working. Hector finds the Roosevelt Tram amusing to have TIE Fighters screw with on a weekly basis"  
"I was told that had to stop"  
"Tell Hector then. I'm not responsible if it takes a squad to hold him back."

76 St. & Amsterdam Av.  
"Carrie, is he your boyfriend?" Terry asked the young lady.  
"Of course he is"  
"I've been doing this for a while now. That's the oldest lie in the book." Paul stood behind Terry.  
"So he's your boyfriend. Mind if I ask him"  
"She your girlfriend"  
"Yeah"  
"How long you been seeing her"  
"Bro, why you need to know that"  
"Bro. I look like your bro to you"  
"No, but she really is my girl"  
"Step out"  
"Why? What did I do"  
"She's a prostitute. How much did she say it was"  
"What"  
"Terry, place her in hooks"  
"Don't tell them anything"  
"Right, listen to wannabe lawyer"  
"I'm not working"  
"You're lying to me again"  
"No I'm not. Jackson, you're lying"  
"I don't buy the crying routine"  
"You're under arrest for solication of prostitution. You are under arrest for prostitution." Paul didn't like liars anymore than Terry and if you lied to them you would regret it.  
The next few hours continued with Davin and the droids telling various stories about the Galactic Civil War which seemed to catch Erik's usually perverse interests. One of the better stories was when Daala attacked the Jedi Academy. Davin explained that the Jedi had used the Force to toss 17 Imperial-class Star Destroyers out of the system. R2 played a clip of an AT-ST being smashed which Davin explained was not supposed to be there after the failure of them at Endor. He went on about how Daala used the turbolasers on her Star Destroyer to strike from orbit.  
"One of better commanders was Thrawn. Show him a piece of art and he'd figure out how to defeat them"  
"What happened to him?" Erik asked.  
"His bodyguard killed him. Gilad said the bodyguard never made it off the ship." Tevin had thought Davin's arrival meant that Imperial procedure was going to be followed to the letter. Which was true until Davin found out that would make him very unwanted. So he had resorted to telling war stories with the droids that he had been sent after when he was a fresh faced Stormtrooper. This of course set off another argument between R2 and 3PO. R2 decided to shut 3PO up by playing old data. "Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope." The message played several times before 3PO told R2 to shut it off.  
"Very interesting. I assume that this droid's memory was never wiped"  
"No, Sir it wasn't. Oh shut up, you malfunctioning tin can." R2 played another clip. This time of Khayman.  
"You are trying my patience today." Khayman snapped at a suspect. R2 beeped a question. "I suppose there would be no issue playing that." Of Khayman again.  
"If this is being played for Imperial High Command, then I am dead and this droid is now in Imperial hands. If this is being played for some DA, then I am dead and at least 1 Imperial Officer is in the defendant's chair. Hello to whoever you are. This story begins on a fateful September morning in the year 2001. That day will never be forgotten. It was the day that changed America and the Earth forever. Jen keep 3PO and the kids out of here. Imperial Admiral Firmus Piett, General Maximilian Veers, and Moff Thomas Jerjerrod are mass murderers. No, R2 this is fine. We are at the site of the World Trade Center one of many sites in this war." Khayman paused for a moment. "That was the beginning, a Death Star was going to be built, far from prying Republic eyes. The first one that was built claimed the planet KO-35 as its first and thanks to the Empire's utter stupidity at awakening a sleeping giant and filling it with a great resolve the only victim of it. The war was long and hard but America's resolve kept on leading the charge even with New York being invaded by Stormtroopers during a citywide blackout. A few months after this, I was contacted by a Stormtrooper and a young woman regarding the construction of another Death Star." Khayman paused again. "This time I wasn't letting Piett and his goons get away. Armed with arrest warrants and a fleet twice the size of the Rebel fleet at Endor, I set off to capture Piett and his goons and bring them back to Earth and make them stand trial. The Death Star was eventually destroyed along with the Knight Hammer. Piett just wouldn't stop, a few months later he was in Europe attempting to rebuild Adolf Hitler's Empire. The US once again went after him, thanks to the efforts of Palpatine we had clones of several historic Generals including Rommel; who is in charge of rebuilding Germany, Patton; who is assisting Rommel, and Eisenhower; who led the charge into Berlin. After that was over, I basically settled into a normal life." R2's beeping was heard in the background. "No, R2 I'm sure that might bore someone. I don't think the Empire would care about the mob anymore than I care for Jen's cooking." Jessie was shocked. R2 noted her look and paused the recording.  
"You think you know a person, then they tell this crap to a droid, thinking it would never be revealed"  
"Wonder what other dirty little secrets R2's been keeping for people." Liz made a habit of posing questions as statements. David stared at her nervously, he had told R2 that he couldn't stand her cooking at times. R2 continued with the recording. "Piett continued to escape from justice. He attempted to murder me on several more occassions, the last one was foiled by his own son who said he disowned his father. Jack McCoy eventually prosecuted Piett for his actions, jury's still out. As for me, well I have yet to hear about Veers and Jerjerrod's trials. I'm sure no jury will acquit them for--" A gunshot was heard and Khayman fell to the ground lifeless. R2 was heard beeping at him. Two men came up to the droid. "We can't let this be heard in court now can we. General Veers will be most displeased if it is heard." Davin seethed in rage. Veers would pay dearly for this. Liz turned to the droid.  
"So who else are you keeping secrets for"  
"Liz, leave the droid alone. It just played one of the most horrible things in its memory bank." R2 accidentally played a clip of David. "R2 was my wife's chicken tossed like I told 3PO to do?" R2 beeped a response. "Why is 3PO off? That question's as bad as Liz's cooking at times. Mainly her chicken." Liz punched David in the chest.  
"You can sleep on the floor for that"  
"I didn't know it recorded that. Liz, I didn't mean it." R2 could be very devious at times. C-3PO was horrified.  
"R2, stop this at once"  
"No, keep it going. I want to know all the dirt about people." Davin chose to step in before there were fights breaking out.  
"All right R2 we've seen enough and I need that part where Khayman gets shot for the ADA handling Veers' case"  
"Thank you, Sir."

Fin had continued his search for Mike's attacker with Elliot Stabler. They interviewed several witnesses who were refusing to answer their questions, that is until they were threatened with a trip to jail.  
"Where's Munch"  
"Banged in sick. Where's Bensen"  
"Caught a child abuse case at the hospital. What's with Munch? This is the third time this week he's had West Nile"  
"He's paranoid about standing water." Typical Munch, claiming he caught the illness of the season. They met up with Hector who was watching two Stormtroopers putting someone into a car.  
"What did he do"  
"Walked into a triple-X joint, parole violation." Hector often enjoyed following parolees whenever watching David and Liz argue grew boring. He would sit in a car and watch the parolee give in to his temptations. When he did, Hector would spring the trap and violate the parole. It was time-consuming, but it kept parolees on their toes about who was watching them.

"You have a tail light out, Sir." Tevin said to the man in the van he and Mike pulled over.  
"I didn't know about that." Mike smelled something funny.  
"Have you folks been smoking anything lately"  
"No"  
"I detect the presence of an illegal substance. Step out." Tevin called for another car.  
"Do I have permission to search the van"  
"If I say no"  
"Same thing as if you say yes." Two Stormtroopers arrived.  
"Place them in the back"  
"Yes, Sir." The other trooper began searching the van.  
"We're screwed." The two men looked at each other. Tevin was going to find their stash of drugs and stolen property. The Stormtroopers appeared carrying several boxes. That did it.  
"Step out"  
"What's going on"  
"You both are under arrest for possession of CDS with intent to distribute and possession of stolen property. Those skateboards belong to Target. Your van is being impounded and you will spend the night at IDC. Read them their rights." He said to the Stormtroopers. "You planted that"  
"That's a new one. I've never heard that before." The next few hours passed by slowly. Mike complaining about the cost of things; food mainly. Tevin wrote a couple of speeding tickets and complained some more about the neighbors annoying him to the point of him putting them in IDC for a week or more depending on how long the paperwork can be lost or screwed up. They had decided to walk along Queens Boulevard and get something to eat. They passed a man wearing dirty clothes. Mike looked at the man and tapped Tevin on the shoulder.  
"Are you sure"  
"A face as ugly as that." The man reached for the pipe in his jacket. Tevin grabbed his blaster. The man charged at Mike but fell to the sidewalk after Tevin fired a stun blast at him. A pair of Stormtroopers arrived and put the man in a pair of stun-cuffs.

Kelly had stopped by the office later that day. Tevin had decided to be a jerk again, not that she cared about it. She had grown to tolerate it, for he could really be extremely sweet when he wanted to be or when he knew she needed him.  
"What are you doing here"  
"Dropping off Jessie's bundle of terror. What are you doing here"  
"Waiting on Fin, Mike caught his perp." Tevin ran his hand through the boy's hair and went to find Joe. "Joe, your little bundle spent the day driving my wife crazy." Kelly watched as Erik Jensen ran over to grab the boy.  
"Erik, do you mind not pushing me into things." David said from behind him.  
"You don't mind being pushed into Liz"  
"That's different, she's not a table." Jessie and Liz appeared.  
"You're comparing me to a piece of furniture"  
"No, I'm not. Erik started it." Liz pushed him into a chair and sat on him.  
"Don't let 3PO see that." Jessie giggled as Joe came up behind her and grabbed her. Tevin attempted to grab Kelly but wound up face to face with her. Kelly pushed him into a chair. Tevin snickered while she played with his hair. Erik shooed the two kids away and left himself. Tevin kissed Kelly softly as she murmured something about the weather into his chest. The light rain had turned into a downpour. Kelly was grateful that Tevin was giving her, R2, 3PO, and the baby a ride home.  
"Tevin, where are you going"  
"Battery Tunnel"  
"Why"  
"Avoiding the mess on the LIE"  
"Where's Mike"  
"With Fin, he said he'd get a ride home from somewhere." She looked back at the baby who had fallen asleep despite the pounding rain and Tevin screaming at a bus to move. After a stop for dinner and several twists and turns, they finally made it home. Tevin put dinner and the baby at the table with C-3PO. R2-D2 was spinning around the house and Kelly had jumped onto Tevin's back. Tevin went to sit down and leaned back into Kelly who kissed him again.  
"What are you doing to me"  
"Nothing"  
"Excuse me while I get out of these wet clothes." He stood up and went upstairs. Kelly stared at him and wondered if there was something amiss in him. She decided to get dinner out. C-3PO was standing behind her.  
"Excuse me ma'am, but is there anything I can do"  
"Get the dinner plates out of the dishwasher and set them up." Tevin returned with a little more energy. Dinner was the same as every night despite R2 and 3PO arguing in the background and Tevin ordering way too much food.  
"Nice and quiet without the freeloaders here." Kelly was being sarcastic, who could have any conversation with the droids in the background.  
"Mike knows he's got cold food waiting for him and I'll probably be up eating A.J.'s share during the middle of the night"  
"If Mike doesn't eat it first"  
"Mike will eat anything that's left sitting out." The rest of the night went by quietly thanks to Mike coming in and shutting down 3PO. Kelly had gone and sat on the porch swing where Tevin soon joined her.  
"Hey, don't want to be out here alone"  
"Being with you makes things alot better"  
"How long has it been"  
"Three enjoyable years since I took a Stormtrooper for a boyfriend"  
"And yet here we are. Married, baby, nice house, two cars, two droids, and I'm not worrying about some overzealous DA trying to put me in jail for no reason." She put her head in his chest. Life seemed so perfect for him now. Mike came out.  
"You guys eating that extra food"  
"At least he asked first." Kelly mumbled against Tevin's chest.  
"That was for A.J., but since he isn't here to eat it"  
"Great. His loss, my gain." Tevin turned to Kelly. She was asleep. He began stroking her hair. It might have been the weather, but he didn't want to move her. She was so comfortable there and he felt that moving her might cause her to awaken.

The next morning, Kelly awoke to find that Tevin had put her on a couch. She stared at him.  
"You didn't want to get soaked. Did you"  
"I wouldn't have cared"  
"Would you?" Tevin was playing mind games with her and she didn't like it when he did. He snickered as she tried to pull herself to her feet.  
"You could help"  
"What fun is that." She threw a pillow at him. Now he was being annoying and she hated that even more than his mind games. She finally made it to her feet. Tevin's amusement turned to worry after she fell down again.  
"How much did I drink last night"  
"Not as much as Mike." Mike came out of the basement and fell down. C-3PO stood over him.  
"Such torrid behavior for Imperial Officers. I expect this out of General Solo but not you, Sir. If there ever was a reason for this behavoir, I have not found it yet. The many problems with this planet and this city never cease to amaze me. After all, I am programmed for protocal and etiquette and this drunkeness is clearly not either of those. But, you people would never know or care. Somedays I wonder what came over Mistress Jennifer to do this to me. She never expressed any unhappiness with..." Mike shut him off again.  
"I don't need that going this early in the morning"  
"Neither do I"  
"You two did get wasted last night"  
"We all had a wild night. What did you do to your arm"  
"Mike, you got me a tattoo"  
"You got one yourself. I just held you down." Tevin stared at him. Kelly stared out the window.  
"Look at the car"  
"What"  
"It's covered in mud and you tore up the front lawn"  
"Tore up their lawn too." The neighbor came over.  
"Do you know what you did to my lawn you ingrates. I spend alot of money on it. You are going to repair it. Even if I have to sue you. This is even worse than the casino in the tree, the time you people brought your heavy equipment here, the time you were throwing parties every night, when you blasted a hole in my car, I can continue if you want me to"  
"Where's 3PO"  
"Mike shut him down because he was running at the mouth again." R2-D2 had appeared and activated 3PO.  
"Oh my, R2 what happened to me?" R2 rolled away.  
"R2, come back at once. I'm not finished with you. Do you even hear me?" R2 began beeping a string of curses.  
"I'm going to wash the car and get something to eat"  
"I'll join you." Kelly folowed him out.

INTERROGATION ROOM, IMPERIAL BASE "Name." Joe stared at the man who had been arrested in connection with the attack on Mike.  
"Stauf, Namon. Wing Commander. Imperial Starfighter Corps. 152654"  
"Place of Birth"  
"Stauf, Namon. Wing Commander. Imperial Starfighter Corps. 152654." Joe left the room.  
"All he knows is name, rank, branch of service, operating number." A young man stared through the window as Davin commented on the fact their suspect thought he was a POW. Joe turned to the young man.  
"You are"  
"Colonel Ryan Pratchard. Imperial A.G"  
"General Joseph Rodgers. I'm CO here"  
"I thought he was the CO"  
"He and his kid wish"  
"Joe wishes that the Navy would leave"  
"So where are you living and where did Rommel find you"  
"Greenwich Village and I was assigned to the Firestorm when the first fleet arrived. After Veers pulled all his stunts and pinned it on Piett, Myself and numerous others deserted. We settled in various locations and found civilian work. I went into civil law and was hired on by Legal Aid where I did some criminal work, tore Khayman and his brother to shreds several times. Eventually Rommel found me and told me what happened with everything. By the way, congrats on being a grandfather. So here I am"  
"I still have no clue what possessed Tevin to have kids here"  
"Try talking to our perp while I show Ryan around. Maybe he'll talk to you." They found Erik Jensen being his usual self.  
"Erik, are you doing something right now"  
"Uh, I was getting coffee"  
"Go get the donuts before Hector gets here. He will keep you on your toes. Tevin and Michael too, but Mike's Navy so he's Hector's problem."

DINER, JAMACIA AVENUE & WOODHAVEN BVLD "So, what's this rumor that the guy who jacked up Mike was a TIE pilot"  
"He claims to have an ID number but I think it's still being checked." A waitress came over.  
"We have bacon, sausage, or ham"  
"Surprise me"  
"Home fries, hash browns, or OBrians"  
"Fries. Am I your only customer"  
"You're the only one who tips well"  
"Why did you order all this"  
"I'm hungry"  
"You're always hungry." The waitress returned.  
"More coffee"  
"Yes." Kelly stared at the usual traffic. Trucks, cars, Q11s, Q53s, Q56s, BQM1s, other express buses, cabs, and the J/Z trains overhead. She wondered if Tevin even knew or cared about things that were important to her. He sat there eating, no stuffing his face full of pancakes. A loud noise was heard outside, Kelly presumed it was the subway again. Tevin's head beamed up, and stared at a Q11 that had backfired. "Typical, Green Lines disturbing my breakfast again." He went back to stuffing his face. She grabbed at the french toast before he stuffed his face full of that. A Z train slowed to a stop. As the train stopped a bottle fell from the tracks and shattered on the roof of the Hummer. A J train stopped in the other direction as the Z left leaving a few more bottles to drop onto the Hummer's roof. The waitress returned.  
"Anything else"  
"Something to keep those bottles from falling off the subway"  
"We've complained to the MTA, but nothing's happened yet. We've complained to Green and Triboro about their buses backfiring, but no answer"  
"Green's management doesn't seem to care about anything except money. I've complained about being blinded by the Q60 numerous times. The other problem is that Green, Triboro, Command, and Jamacia are an alliance. She wants coffee." Kelly smiled as Tevin began assulting the sausage. She grabbed at the bacon when he looked out at two filthy Q11s.  
"Hey, don't eat my food"  
"You'll leave it out and Mike ends up eating it anyway"  
"So"  
"Share some of this." She took a piece of toast. Tevin kicked her legs. Then they burst out laughing. After they paid for their food, Tevin decided to go give the Q11 that had backfired earlier a piece of his mind. Kelly watched as the bus sped away from him.  
"He just ran a red light. I got his bus number for DOT"  
"Get in the car and leave Green Lines alone." Tevin ducked when she threw some of the mud on the car at him. The mud hit a parked truck.  
"Missed me"  
"I'll get you later." Tevin picked at the glass shards.  
"Ten year-old scotch. What a waste"  
"Move it." They went to wash the mud and the rest of the gunk that had been collected off. Kelly had tried to spray Tevin with the hose, but he had ducked and threw a sponge at her. "You want to fight"  
"Why? We only wind up doing it." She threw the sponge back at him hitting him square in the chest. He pulled off his shirt and grabbed a hose. She brought the bucket of soap over to his side. He sprayed the glass shards off the roof. "What a waste." She flicked some soap at him. He grabbed her from behind and pressed her against the car. She spun around to face him. "You really think, I'd do it right here with you?" He responded with a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. "I know you'd do it with me anywhere." She grinned at him and he pulled her shirt off.  
"What am I going to do with you"  
"I don't know." Kelly took a breath and toyed with his hair. He opened the car door and placed her on the seat. She moved the child seat out of the way. Tevin smiled softly and went to grab the camera that he kept in the car. He took several pictures of her laying across the seat.  
"Why do you take pictures"  
"Because I do"  
"I really wish you would stop." She kicked at him. Tevin jumped back to avoid her foot. She wished that she was a bit faster. He closed the door and sprayed the side of the car. Kelly opened the door and hopped out. Tevin was finished with the car. After he had put the bucket in the car, he sat on the back and stared at the traffic. Kelly sat next to him. He had begun showing signs of stubble, but she could care less.  
"Did you remember to put the hose back"  
"I don't have blonde moments." Tevin was as blonde as Kelly was and they often teased each other about it.  
"Let me see, the time you nearly let the car roll down Steinway Street. Or the time you got on the BxM2 instead of the X68 and called me from Riverdale"  
"Yeah, well both buses looked the same. And, let's not forget the time you went on the Jersey-Staten Island-Brooklyn circle tour"  
"Well if Green, Triboro, and those morons who can't drive hadn't stopped up the Midtown tunnel and jammed up everything else, I wouldn't have taken the trip." Kelly put her arm around his back. He pulled her closer to him. Life was good and it could only get better. 


	5. Old School and New School

I own nothing except the NYPD, DEA and FBI characters. Law & Order characters and Davin Felth are the property of their owners.  
"In the Crininal Justice System. The Imperial Starfleet is responsible for investigating and prosecuting crimes occured in this galaxy. These are their stories."

CRIMINAL COURT, SENTENCING HEARING "Mr. McCoy, I've been reviewing your pre-sentence report. Mr. Macklin, I've also received a note from your client's son"  
"Your honor, it's inadmissible. It should have been brought up at trial"  
"Sit down, Mr. McCoy. Half of this is your doing. It appears that someone else was the mastermind of the horror that occuredat the World Trade Center. I also reviewed the jury selections in this case and have found that the jury was intentionally rigged by the prosecution to return a verdict in their favor"  
"I did no such thing"  
"Mr. McCoy, one more outburst and you will be held in contempt. Therefore I have no choice but to vacate the jury verdict. However, I am releasing the defendant to the custody of the Imperial Field Marshall until this implant is removed and any other issues are taken care of. We're adjourned." Firmus Piett turned and noted the big smile on his son's face.  
"I'll take you over to the base and we can deal with that implant. Then, Tevin and I are throwing Veers in a cell"  
"He'll deserve it."

"Your hair's a mess"  
"That's because of you. Frisky." Tevin laughed at her comment. Kelly began attempting to fix her hair as a cellphone rang. "What Mike? You want to pick up Veers. Tell Firmus to stop babbling." That caught Kelly's attention although it was no secret that Firmus had been released due to misconduct on the D.A.'s part. "No, she's with me and she wouldn't be happy with him on the car. She doesn't even like you in the car. I'll ask her"  
"Do you want to pick up General Veers"  
"Can I beat him up"  
"If you want to"  
"Fine." Tevin returned to the phone. "Mike, she wants to pound him into the ground and throw what's left on the third rail." Kelly snickered at his little comments.

"We're going to try this again. Name, place of birth, date of birth"  
"Stauf, Namon. Wing Commander. Imperial Starfighter Corps. 152654"  
"Shut up and answer my question." Hector punched the man in the back.  
"Stauf, Namon. Wing Commander. Imperial Starfighter Corps. 152654." Outside Ryan and Davin watched. Joe came in.  
"Anything"  
"Same damn thing for the past two hours." Mike and Firmus walked up to them.  
"Should we try it"  
"What do we have to lose? He's been in custody since yesterday so he doesn't know about the hearing." Davin turned to Firmus.  
"Admiral, good luck"  
"I don't need luck." Ryan knocked on the window. Hector came out.  
"The verdict was overturned. Tevin and Kelly are enroute to pickup Veers. Rommel has attached Piett Sr. to us. He's been here since yesterday so maybe he'll talk to Piett." Firmus entered the room. Namon looked up at him.  
"Admiral Piett. It's an honor"  
"Shut up. I heard what you did to my son. Why did you do it"  
"This guy said he and some other guy trashed his car. He asked me to find him and let him have it"  
"Who"  
"Some guy I met in a Italian place. He said he'd pay me $50,000 to whack your kid and $25,000 to whack Felth's kid. He and his group are there every Friday"  
"Where"  
"Raimondo's" Davin and Ryan exchanged looks and then turned to Joe.  
"I'm thinking mob. Considering how many times Khayman and the mob crossed paths. I would give it a thought that Mike pissed them off and Tevin's just in the way"  
"Find out who these people are and haul them in." Erik stood in the dorway.  
"Erik, we've got work to do."

HOME OF GENERAL MAXIMILIAN VEERS Kelly knocked on the door. She turned to Tevin.  
"I hope he's home. Mike said he wasn't in court"  
"He doesn't even know that dad's in town so we'll catch him off guard"  
"I hope you're right." Veers answered the door.  
"Felth, I thought you were dead." Tevin laughed.  
"Me dead. Not on your life. Meet the Misses. Oh, and the General woud like to have a few words with you. He sent us to get you." Veers stepped out. Kelly grabbed his arms.  
"Unhand me or that will be the last thing you ever do." Kelly ignored him and placed a pair of handcuffs on him.  
"Maximilian Veers, you are under arrest for mass murder, treason, falsifying Imperial documents, unlawful use of Imperial funds, and possession of an illegal weapon. Grand Moff Houston outlawed the use and construction of Death Stars for a reason"  
"I will see to it that you are both locked away for this"  
"Yeah, well under Rommel's new ranking system. My dad outranks you by three stars. So shut up." Another car arrived and two Stormtroopers stepped out.  
"A.J., this is General Veers. Treat him with kid gloves." A.J. snickered under his helmet.  
"Yes, Sir." A.J. turned to the other trooper.  
"Heather, toss him in with the dirty laundry from IDC." Kelly just stared at Tevin. Veers was stunned.  
"Female Stormtroopers"  
"EEOC directive. Top five from the female classes were sent to Stormtrooper Training. She was one of them. Nice body too." Kelly smacked his arm.  
"I hope he knows what he's doing with her. He wore out his last partner"  
"He also left his girlfriend. I found him asleep on the couch the other day. He said she brought home some other guy and he caught them in bed"  
"He seemed to be alright to me. If you count bashing Veers' head against the car."

"So we'll bring Stauf up for arraignment on assult one and sodomy and when whoever hired him is found we'll throw the book at them. Sorry for making you follow me around like this." Casey Novak was walking along Centre Street with Davin and Ryan following her.  
"We've got two people going over to the restaurant to get a name"  
"If we have to we'll convine a Grand Jury to issue a subpoena and compel them to give a name. The walk isn't so bad we have to see someone at the D.A.'s office anyway"  
"Heard that Veers was just picked up"  
"Yep, McCoy's off the Imperial cases because of the stunt he pulled with the Piett case"  
"They've reassigned People vs. Veers to Ron Carver"  
"Carver? So Branch has sent Veers to Major Case then?" Ryan had faced Carver on one occassion. "I was defense counsel in a case against him once. Jury acquitted." Davin and Casey stared at him. "He had no case to begin with unless a bloody book found on the street near a box with some homeless guy living in it counts." They walked into the courthouse. Davin went in one direction while Ryan followed Casey.  
"Arraignment court is over here. He'll be brought up from the Tombs. Then again you've dome some criminal work so you basically know how it works"  
"I'm not here very often, but I'll watch you and Davin's going to be doing most of the questioning anyway." They walked into a courtroom. Judge Mark Seligman was hearing a case about a person who threw his wife down a flight of stairs. Casey turned to him.  
"We're next." The clerk called out. "Docket 452558, People versus Stauf. Charges are assult in the first degree and sodomy." Judge Seligman looked up.  
"Oliver Gates for the defense. I assume there is a reason for the Imperial Officer's presence here"  
"Colonel Pratchard is here because the defendant is charged with assulting and sodomizing an Imperial Officer with a pipe"  
"If the Empire is involved, they have a right to have someone present. What's his plea"  
"Not guilty"  
"$500,000 seems fair"  
"What? For beating up a potential terrorist"  
"Judge Anderlee overturned that verdict this morning"  
"Bail is set at $250,000." Stauf was led away by a court officer.  
"So Oliver, I assume you're doing this pro-bono"  
"HIgh profile case. I figured why not see my face in the papers. Oh, motion to bar your Imperial friend from the trial."

"He seems really happy with her"  
"I don't know, he's doing the same thing I did with you. Rush from a bad relationship into an unsure one"  
"And yet, here we are, married." Tevin ran a hand against her back. Kelly stared out the window.  
"I'm just afraid that he'll run into something and wind up regretting it. I'm just not ready to deal with that again"  
"I've known you for three years. Maybe he'll take it slow this time. Maybe he won't. We'll have to live with it. But, he might not be ready to pursue another relationship yet. I mean Michael is still living in our basement or sleeping on the other couch depends on how wasted he is. All I'm saying is don't worry about him. He'll be fine. I hope"  
"On the topic of Michael. When is he moving out? A.J.'s getting tired of tripping over his junk every night"  
"I don't know. It's my basement anyway, if anything I should throw A.J. out." Kelly punched him.  
"Don't hit me when I'm driving"  
"Why? You like to frisk me when you're driving"  
"Your point is"  
"You deserved it."

"Judge Taylor won't entertain his motion." Casey & Ryan were walking around the courthouse while they waited for Davin.  
"Harrison Taylor. I've heard he once threw the book at the Bronx DA"  
"The Bronx DA refused to hear new evidence in a case that we had concurrent jursidiction on, the Yankee Stadium clause. McCoy went through prosecuting his suspect and filed a writ for the man convicted by the Bronx DA." Davin joined them.  
"What did he get"  
"$250 grand. How'd it go wtih Carver"  
"He's being represented by Oliver Gates. He likes trying cases in the media first and the courtroom second"  
"Carver's asked that you sit second chair. I told him that you would be available to him"  
"I just love when I'm volunteered for something before I'm told what it is"  
"You're sitting second chair for me too, since Gates' motion is going to be tossed out." Casey walked off leaving Davin with a stunned Ryan.  
"I don't carry a gun anymore"  
"I know you don't, it's just that I feel like C-3PO"  
"You just called yourself a droid"  
"Well, I'm being treated like one."

RAIMONDO'S RESTAURUNT Erik and Joe walked into the restaurant. They spotted a man in a suit.  
"Are you the manager"  
"Yes, why"  
"Rodgers, Jensen. FBI." They flashed their badges.  
"What's the name of the gentleman who's here every Friday"  
"I can't tell you that"  
"Where does he sit"  
"I can't tell you that." Joe towered over the man.  
"I can have a squad of Stormtroopers tear this place apart. If that's what you want"  
"Donatelli, he always sits by the piano"  
"Good. Friday, I'll bring my wife here. I want the table next to that one. We will be here 15 minutes before them. Do not tell Mister Donatelli anything." The manager wrote down Joe's reservation and watched him and Erik leave.  
"Now we have a name. Donatelli, that's the guy who wanted Khayman dead all those times. I'll wear a wire and Jessie can keep a blaster in her purse"  
"I'll be in a van with a squad ready to go when he incriminates himself. We should ask Ryan about getting a wiretap for his phones"  
"The sooner the better, in the meantine have Intelligence tail him and his companions"  
"Maybe they'll start incriminating themselves before Friday"  
"I'm still taking Jessie out for dinner anyway. She complains that I don't do anything for her"  
"You don't. You spend more time with me then you do with her and the kid."

"I personally don't like to use the subway, but since Tevin has one car and A.J. has the other car. I kinda have no choice"  
"It's very noisy." Firmus stared at the man walking around with a cup in his hand. "Do not give him money." The man stopped near them and held out his cup. Mike shooed the man along. The man went on to pesturing other passengers. Some of the other passengers in the car stared at Firmus and ignored the man panhandling. The train stopped at a station. A young woman entered the car and sat next to Mike. Firmus moved to the other end of the car and left them alone.  
"Was that"  
"Yea, the case got thrown out because the DA fixed the jury and someone else was found to be the ringleader. He was just a pawn." Mike watched to make sure that Firmus didn't try to move between cars unaware that she had brushed her hand against his thigh.  
"I'm Shannon"  
"Mike and you already know Firmus." Mike pointed towards the end of the car to where Firmus had begun to stare at the map. Shannon wanted to grab Mike and jump off the train, but knew that Firmus would be lost. Mike caught her putting her hand in his.  
"What are you planning to do with me"  
"Take a guess"  
"Sex. Evening alone with me. Dad can take the bus home since it's closer to where he's being put up for right now"  
"That's what I was hoping for." Shannon put her head on Mike's shoulder. Firmus came back over.  
"Who's more important? Me or the girl"  
"Um, take the X68 to Springfield Boulevard and then take the Q1 to 232nd Street"  
"Michael, I will not be tossed out like trash so you can go screw around with someone you just met"  
"I just told you how to get to Tevin's"  
"Seriously, you're better off taking the bus, since you have to make multiple transfers anyway. You could walk from the X68 to the place also. My aunt lives in the area." Mike leaned in close to her and wound up in a kiss with her.  
"How was that"  
"Wonderful." The train stopped at 34th Street. "Dad, this is your stop for that bus." He turned to Shannon as Firmus left the train.  
"Where are you going"  
"Forest Hills." Mike snickered, he would enjoy spending the night with his newfound girlfriend.

"Look, dude. I don't know what you're talking about." A.J.'s attitude was all cop with this guy.  
"Dude? What's with dude? Do I look like a dude to you"  
"No, Sir." Heather got his companion out of the car.  
"What were you doing over in those projects? I want the truth and I want it now"  
"We were lost and stopped to ask for directions"  
"Then why did we see something exchange hands"  
"Don't think we're stupid"  
"Look, dude. We really were lost"  
"Dude again. She look like a dude to you?" Heather pulled a few small bags from the car.  
"Hey, Tony. We've got some crack shoved between the seat and console." A.J. began putting the men in cuffs.  
"You're under arrest for possession of a controlled substance. We may also charge you with intent to sell and distribute"  
"That's not mine"  
"It was in your car. So it's yours."

Veers was marched down a hallway by two Stormtroopers. He attempted to talk his way into being released.  
"I can give you things you never imagined"  
"I lost people at the World Trade Center. Can you give me that back?" The taller Stormtrooper shot back.  
"I demand that you remove these binds immediately"  
"We don't take orders from the inmates, either." The shorter Stormtrooper gave Veers a shove.  
"If you let me go, I'll see to it that you have the nicest things on the planet"  
"We don't need that stuff from you. Rommel pays us very decently for the work we do, including locking traitors in cages." The two troopers led Veers into an interrogation room.  
"Now what"  
"Someone will be right with you." Veers sat down in a chair and thought about what was happening to him. The door opened and Veers looked up to see who it was.  
"Pratchard, I thought you were dead"  
"Hardly, although you had my parents quite scared when you reported me dead to them. We are quite busy however and someone will get to you soon." Ryan left the room. Veers went back to thinking about what awaited him now. Davin was next. Veers looked at the man who had ruined his career.  
"How could you do this to me"  
"I'm reminded of a defect in the AT-AT design that went uncorrected until after it was reported to the Emperor and he rolled heads. The time you told me dropping Tevin on his head would be the best thing to happen to him with Vader standing behind you. The time you tried to toss Tevin in the garbage compactor. When you told me that Tevin was dead and three days later I find out he bailed out before you killed him. How's that for why I'm doing this"  
"You could never stand to lose anything"  
"I couldn't stand having to come all this way to claim Tevin's body because you and that impostor Moff poisoned Houston and were setting Piett up to take the fall for it." Unknown to either of them Tevin had taken up a place on the opposite side of the one-way window.  
"I see now, that stupid brat meant more to you than my orders"  
"My orders to tend to him after his mother was killed were given by the Emperor himself with Vader as a witness to it"  
"You were a deserter and you raised one." Tevin was furious, but thought about the fact that in the end he had done his duty and Veers was the deserter. A small smile took over his face as Davin slapped Veers so hard that Veers fell to the floor.  
"My hand hurts, but that felt good." Davin knocked on the glass. Tevin walked in still grinning from seeing Veers getting hit.  
"I knew you were out there. You as much as anyone would want to see this sack of Rancor food get beaten"  
"Well, to be fair. Your son-in-law also had his head bashed against the roof of a car." The two Stormtroopers returned.  
"We're here to take the traitor back to his cage"  
"Take him." The troopers hoisted Veers to his feet and walked him out of the room. Kelly appeared.  
"I've been looking for you. Someone has to go let Firmus into the house, because Mike ran off with some girl." Davin couldn't resist yelling at the departing Veers. "Hey, moron. Meet my daughter-in-law." Tevin and Kelly just snickered as the dumbfounded Veers was led back to his cell.

Paul Tyson sat and listened to the wiretap on Donatelli's phone. He made a note of someone named Tarkin possibly related to the late Grand Moff Tarkin asking about hiring the mobster to deal with someone.  
"Now why do you want this person dealt with"  
"He and his friend have brought shame to what my family stands for. You should know all about family honor"  
"Would you like the friend dealt with also"  
"Yeah, and the one guy's family"  
"This will cost some big time money. Like the sum of $1,000,000"  
"I can give you half that and the location of a certain Jedi Master that one of my grandfather's former coworkers is looking for." Paul motioned Terry over and pointed at his notes. Grand Moff Tarkin's grandson was going to use the mob to kill several people including Khayman. Paul and Terry stared at each other and then scrambled for the door.  
"Wait, we don't even know who Tarkin wants dead yet"  
"Let's find out before we trip, stumble, and fall over each other to report these findings." They continued listening.  
"The one guy with the family is called Tivin or something like that the other one is the kid of that Admiral that got out of jail today." They ran for the door and tripped over Paul's untied shoelace at Davin's door.  
"Can I help you two with something"  
"Tarkin has a grandkid"  
"What is he up to now"  
"He and those mobsters they're going after Tev and Mikey. Tarkin said he wants Tev's family whacked and he'll give them Khayman's location." Davin was on the phone to someone.  
"Captain, can you bring Veers up to Interrogation again? Thank you." He turned back to Terry and Paul.  
"Veers hopefully will answer your questions. If he doesn't you should ask Admiral Piett about Tarkin's family. Oh, Paul fix that shoe before it gets caught in a door somewhere or Terry decides to trip you"  
"He wouldn't do that." Terry stepped on Paul's shoelace and sent him to the floor. Davin just stared at Paul. "I told you so."

Tevin, Kelly and Firmus walked into the diner. The waitress sat them at a table and took their drink orders.  
"Coke"  
"Diet"  
"Tea." Firmus turned to Tevin. "Coffee makes me a little odd at times." The waitress returned with their drinks. A man looked up from his newspaper at the group. Tevin began doodling on the back of the paper placemat. Firmus looked around and got up. He walked toward the man with the newspaper.  
"Virar Needa, I thought you were dead"  
"I was held on the Avenger until I was able to walk again. I was released a few weeks before Felth's father arrived." Needa motioned at Tevin.  
"I thought you were being put to death"  
"Veers tried to get everyone out of his way, but now Felth has him in a cell." They were soon joined by Tevin and Kelly.  
"Felth's son and his wife." Needa shook hands with the younger officers.  
"Why did Mike run off with some girl?" The waitress returned with the food.  
"I wish I knew the answer to that"  
"He's still alive? I thought he would have done something to himself by now." The four of them just laughed, Tevin through a cheeseburger. 


End file.
